


A Warning

by Alexwritesfics



Series: "That could prove awkward" [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: A pinch of smut, Blowjobs (implied), Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff, M/M, post-s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesfics/pseuds/Alexwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molesley only hopes this new unrequited love that Thomas has for Andy won't end in tears. Purely for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warning

**Author's Note:**

> I am a filthy, filthy sinammon roll. I know I have other stuff to get to but I just HAD to. I want Thomas to have some fun and get up to mischief again. Enjoy.

'Andrew?' Molesley called, stepping into the boot room. 'Have you got a minute?'

Molesley felt sorry for Andy, if the older footman was being honest with himself. Andy was only a lad, away from home and forced to deal with new people at every turn. Sure, he'd been in service before, but never as a footman where the pressure was even higher. He seemed to be getting on well with his job as a footman, but Mister Barrow was smitten with him and no mistake.

And that couldn't bode well for anyone.

'...O-Of course, Mister Molesley,' Andy replied as soon as Molesley came into view, smoothing out the folds of his uniform quickly. He looked rather flushed. It was probably all the hard work he'd been doing lately.

'I just wanted to have a little chat if that's alright,' Molesley said. 

Andy smiled, nervousness clear in his eyes. He seemed to be fidgeting a little. 'O-Oh, sure. What about? D-Did I do alright serving lunch today?'

'Actually, Andy, it's about Mister Barrow.'

'...Oh, mmhm?' Andy said in a rush, pushing his hands flat on the table for a minute as if to steady himself.

Molesley found it all rather peculiar, but he persevered. These things needed to be said before it all ended in tears. '...See...' he hesitated before speaking up again. '...Mister Barrow is a very, er, _respected_ man here at Downton, and he is obviously in a position above you-'

Andy bit his lip at that. The poor lad looked very shaken by this whole conversation. Perhaps Barrow had already made his worrying intentions known...

Molesley cleared his throat. '-He is a very, er, a very _intense_ man when he deigns to take someone under his wing. He likes everything just so. He can be overbearing at times. But he seems to have taken a, a real shine to you, Andrew... Which, which is by no means a _bad_ thing, but... I just wanted you to know that he may not always be the best company for you to find yourself in. It's important for me that you know what you're getting yourself into if you are indeed pursuing a friendship with him.' Molesley almost felt like smiling at that point, pleased with himself for finally getting the gist of the truth out there.

'...I-Is that so, Mister Molesley?' The lad appeared to be grappling with the new information just then. There was the haze of concentration in his eyes. Molesley couldn't blame him. Molesley had implied a very strong accusation there, but it was an accusation that Molesley knew to be true.

'I'll leave you to your work, Andrew,' Molesley said with a small smile of reassurance, gesturing to the cloth-covered table and the boot polish.

Andy gave a small nod, looking shocked to his very core. His cheeks were growing redder, no doubt a result of the hot topic they'd narrowly sidestepped.

'See you later,' Molesley said, leaving the room.

He thought he heard a small utterance of "Christ" from Andy before he'd shut the door behind himself.

Just like before, Molesley could hardly blame him.

~*~

Andy leaned against the wall, blush spreading across his face as he shakily brushed his hair out of his eyes. '...Christ...'

'I thought he'd never bloody leave,' came a small, long-suffering voice from below the footman.

Andy began to laugh, the sound high-pitched and slightly anxious. He covered his mouth to stifle the sound as his legs trembled from the force of his afterglow.

Thomas joined in with him, fixing Andy's trousers and pushing himself to his feet. He went slowly, slipping his hands up Andy's shirt to leave small, reverent kisses there before he was finally fully stood up.

'...You bastard,' Andy said after a bit, amusement still in his eyes. 'Y-You kept going... We could've been caught.'

'You kiss your mother with that mouth, Parker?'

Andy slipped his arms around Thomas' waist, before his hands slipped lower and gave Thomas' backside a squeeze. '...You know full well that I only kiss you, Thomas. And I've never had any complaints.'

Thomas laughed again at that, lips red and eyes shining. Andy loved seeing him like this - happy and unreserved.

Thomas picked his jacket up from the floor, looking ready to put it back on and leave, but Andy stopped him with a gentle kiss.

Thomas' eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, hands reaching up to cradle Andy's face.

'....Forgetting something?' Andy said, kissing Thomas again. Andy slipped his hands lower and lower, delighting in the feeling of Thomas panting against his mouth as the footman's fingers finally slipped into waistband of Thomas' trousers.

'Your turn,' Andy said.


End file.
